


Поговорили

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Curtain-Raiser, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Каждый из них — действительно важная часть жизни другого.Each of them is a really important part of the other's life.
Kudos: 2





	Поговорили

Дорога, ведущая через Шервудский лес. По ней шагом движется высокий молодой рыцарь на вороном жеребце. Навстречу из кустов выступает некто совершенно разбойничьего вида и становится в красивую позу.

— О, кого я вижу! Мой лорд Гай Гизборн! Давненько вы у нас не гостили…

— Сам король Шервуда, надо же! Редкая честь и удовольствие.

— Поговори у меня, норманн!

— Нет, серьезно, Локсли, какого черта?! Вечно выпрыгиваешь на меня из каждого куста. Специально, что ли, выслеживаешь? Тебе больше заняться нечем?

— Знаешь, Гизборн, а мне кажется, что это ты нарочно по Шервуду катаешься, чтобы повидаться.

— Я, между прочим, по делам службы вынужден разъезжать, в отличие от некоторых. А ты в самом деле решил, что я по тебе соскучился?

— Угу. А разве нет?

— Разумеется. И обмираю теперь от восторга.

— А уж я как счастлив, не передать! Прямо не знаю, чем порадовать дорогого гостя, как потешить.

— Да? И что у нас в программе сегодня? Снова топить хочешь?

— Гай, хватит! Я же извинился.

— А я принял твои извинения с подобающим христианину смирением. Хотя хотелось, если честно, засунуть их тебе в…

— Гай!!!

— Ладно, проехали.

— А ты злопамятный. Теперь все время будешь меня в это носом тыкать?

— А что не так? Вы же чудесно развлеклись. Неужели эти воспоминания бросают тень на светлый образ самого себя в твоей душе?

— Да, бросают. А ты, Гай, ни о чем не сожалеешь из нашего прошлого? Ничего не хотел бы изменить?

— Забавный ты малый, Локсли. Конечно, я думаю о тебе и наших… отношениях день и ночь. Ты же такая важная часть моей жизни.

— Это ты меня или себя убедить пытаешься?

— Да отвяжись ты! Все, мне пора. Супруге поклон. И дружкам своим замечательным привет передай.

— А ты кланяйся своему ненаглядному шерифу. Можешь даже поцеловать его.

— О Господи, сострил!

— Стараюсь соответствовать твоему тонкому юмору.

— Это хорошо, что стараешься. И выбрал достойный пример. Может, успеешь стать приличным человеком до того, как тебя вздернут.

— Гизборн, не испытывай мое терпение. Давай, пока.

…Расстаются, крайне недовольные собой.


End file.
